


Would You Rather?

by Ladiesofthrones



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt. Cross posted from mindcracklove dreamwidth. Features my OT3 - which I have been desperate to write for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Rather?

Etho hadn’t woken up in the morning expecting things to be different. It was a normal Saturday - and every Saturday for the last three months he had invited people to EthoCorp for drinks and a night of playing games. Depending on the drunkenness of the guests, the games could range from anything from Uno to strip poker. Etho could still remember the Saturday Nebris revealed he had once been a stripper in a rather rowdy game of Truth or Dare. He had naturally insisted on a demonstration, and had to hide his furious blush when Nebris obliged. 

The usual guests consisted of his closest friends (although Etho had made it very clear anyone was welcome to come if they wanted to). Roughly speaking - that meant Seth, Doc, Vechs, Nebris and Z were all regular attenders. Pause and Beef would almost certainly had been on the list if not for Beef’s dislike of alcohol and Pause’ habit of being on vacation most of the time. 

This Saturday, Seth arrived early as usual. The man was meticulous and organised. He was seldom late if he could help it and disliked tardiness. Etho always enjoyed his company because the man had a calming and methodical influence. He knew Nebris sometimes found him patronizing, but Etho always felt Seth and him were on an equal level. 

The pair settled down and grabbed drinks. Just as they started chatting animatedly about a new redstone contraption (Seth’s idea, naturally) Nebris arrived with some interesting news. Apparently, the others weren’t coming.   
“What do you mean nobody else is coming, Nebs” Seth asked with a slight frown.   
Seth often seemed to regard Nebris with suspicion. Perhaps because Nebris had a reputation (though he would argue unjustly) for being a huge cheat. 

“I mean just that, Mario” Nebris shot back with a smug smirk.   
Etho rolled his eyes at Nebris. What an original nickname.   
“What Seth means is WHY aren’t the others coming” Etho corrected.  
“And how would YOU know” Seth added. 

Nebris shrugged in an infuriating manner. Lazily, he leaned against the doorframe.   
“Vetches and Z are doing something together. A new map, maybe. I have to say I’m not that sad. If I heard Vechs call me Nebbykins one more time, I might have punched him” Nebris informed the pair.   
There was nothing suspicious about that explanation. It was very possible that the two mapmakers were working a new design of some description.   
“A very smart move with Z around” Seth remarked drily. 

Etho chuckled.   
“And Doc?” he pressed.   
Nebris looked amused all of a sudden. His violet eyes glinted, reminding Etho of gemstones or enchanted swords.   
“I stopped by his place on the way here. Lets just say he was… Otherwise engaged”   
He could have sworn Nebris was containing a laugh. Laboriously, Etho mulled over Nebris’ words. 

“Engaged doing what?” Etho asked with a defeated sigh.   
Now Nebris was positively grinning.   
“Pyro by the sounds of the moaning”   
Startled, Seth snorted and then started to laugh. Etho’s mismatched eyes widened and his head spun. 

“Come inside Nebris” he said, for lack of other words in his head.   
Nebris sauntered into the base and grabbed a bottle. The content of the bottle was very alcoholic, and Etho could immediately tell Nebris was in a mischievous mood.

“I’m surprised Doc didn’t tell me about Pyro” Etho murmured, attempting to start a conversation.   
Seth raised an eyebrow.   
“Do you and Doc talk about your sex lives often?” he asked quietly, mirth obvious in his voice.   
Etho tried very hard not to flush.   
“No, of course not” he replied, rushing to change the subject. 

His sex life was a very dangerous topic around his current company. Etho had fucked both Seth AND Nebris and although they both knew their relationships weren't exclusive, he didn’t know how much knowledge they had of his other partners. He didn’t want to start an exceedingly awkward conversation.  
“What game shall we play?” he said suddenly. 

His words had the desired impact and the subject was dropped. Etho hoped it would be last of it.   
“There aren’t many games we can play with three people” Seth mused.   
Nebris took a large gulp of his drink.   
“Sure there are!” he protested, smiling “How about would you rather?”

“I’ll go first” he continued “Seth. Would you rather have superpowers, or finally win a UHC”  
Seth’s jaw clenched. It was such a small twitch that a stranger would have noticed, but Etho spotted the change immediately.   
“I have won UHC. Twice” He reminded Nebris, voice still calm.  
Nebris smirked.   
“Fair enough - but only because people carried you. BTC and Rob were by far better players”  
The redstone wizard didn’t dignify that with a response.   
“I’d have superpowers. Your turn Nebris. Would you rather be dominant or submissive?”

Etho blinked at such a risque question. It wasn’t like Seth at all.   
“Dominant” Nebris replied quickly.   
Seth raised an eyebrow quizzically.   
“That’s not what I heard” he responded, watching with a smug satisfaction as Etho turned red “I bet I could top you”

Nebris snorted in derision.  
“A weakling like you couldn’t top anyone” he shot back.   
Seth simply smiled.   
“That’s not true, is it Etho?” Seth asked sweetly.   
Here they were again, back at the very dangerous topic of conversation Etho wanted to avoid. He felt like he was on the edge of a knife, and was very close to tumbling of the side.

“Isn’t it my turn to be asked a question?” he hedged, refusing to meet either man’s gaze.  
Nebris stepped forward, moving closer.   
“Fine Etho. Your turn. Would you rather fuck me or Seth?” he said.   
Gasping in shock, Etho felt a blush wash over his face. So Nebris did know about his relationship with Seth. It was very likely that Seth knew about him and Etho. 

Etho could sense Nebris smirking at him, sensing his victory in making Etho so flustered. Etho refused to let him win. Nebris wasn’t allowed the satisfaction. His sharp mind scrambled for a response that would put Nebris on the backfoot.   
“Both” he blurted out, meeting Nebris’ fiery eyes. 

He regretted the words immediately. A seductive expression filled Nebris’ face and he could see Seth smirking. Oh no. This was not what he meant to happen.   
“At the same time?” Seth practically purred, placing a hand on Etho’s shoulder.  
Suddenly, Seth was kissing him and Etho’s mind blurred. He found his breath quickening and he was nodding against his better judgement. 

He couldn’t deny he had thought about this. A lot. It was one of his biggest fantasies. But he had always held back because of the impact it was sure to have on his life.  
“Bedroom” Etho gasped and things moved in a blur.

Now the fantasy was a reality. As he kissed Seth hard, he felt Nebris’ intense gaze watching the pair. Etho hardened even faster than normal. It was ridiculous how aroused he was. He had barely been touched, and already he was aching. Nebris seemed to sense his need. The cheaty man was on his knees, slowly unzipping Etho’s pants as his kiss with Seth intensified. Seth nibbled on his lower lip, enjoying the way Etho’s breathing changed. 

He felt Nebris pull out his cock. Nebris pressed his tongue against the tip and Etho moaned, allowing Seth better access to his mouth which the man took full advantage of. Nebris started to move agonisingly slowly, taking Etho’s whole cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked the same way he had many times before, but this time all the sensations were heightened by his kiss with Seth. 

Seth pulled away and Etho was able to focus on Nebris. He had to fight the urge to buck into Nebris’ mouth like he would usually do. This time, he would let Nebris take some control. He wouldn’t treat him as roughly in front of Seth. 

Cool fingers pressed into him and Etho gasped then moaned. The sounds seemed to encourage Nebris and he bobbed up and down quicker. He felt Seth’s warm breath against his back as Seth pressed another finger in. He had a sudden desire to be filled, and was very glad when Seth started to press into him. 

Etho had never felt so content. Seth bucked into him and hit his prostate, sending pleasure coursing through his body. Not to be outdone, Nebris took Etho’s cock in the back of his throat. Everything seemed to be competition - even this - but Etho wasn’t complaining. The pleasure was incredible. Etho knew he was very close.

All it took was one thrust from Seth and Etho came, shooting hot cum down Nebris’ throat. Etho wondered if he would spit it out like he had seen him do before, but Nebris swallowed obediently. Etho would have to be certain to reward him for it later. 

Seth was far from finished and kept bucking into Etho. Etho relaxed and allowed him to go at his own pace, already content from his own orgasm. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed as Nebris started to stroke himself, masturbating to the sight on Seth fucking Etho. If Etho had not just came, he would have hardened from the sight of Nebris’ erect cock and Seth’s thrusts. Eventually, both Seth and Nebris reached a climax and became still. 

Seth pulled out slowly, panting. His hair was ruffled and sweaty and Etho had to admit he liked it when Seth’s perfect demeanor slipped. Nebris ran his hand across his chin, wiping away cum that had leaked. The image of him on his knees, sucking his cock and then swallowing like a good submissive, was firmly implanted on Etho’s brain, the same way the sensation of Seth running his hands over him as he fucked him was too. 

“So” Nebris said, breath shaky “Who won?”   
Etho laughed at his words. Of course cheaty, stubborn, competitive Nebris would ask that question. Seth joined in the laughter.   
“I think we can safely call it draw”

Shrugging, Etho turned to leave the room and grab his drink.   
“Oh well” he said innocently “I guess we’ll just have to do it again sometime” .


End file.
